


Rude Boy Resort [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy, are you big enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Boy Resort [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> VVC Premieres '12. Many thanks to [](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/)**hollywoodgrrl** for last minute beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony feels: I have them.

  


**Title:** Rude Boy Resort  
 **Fandom:** Iron Man I/II  
 **Music:** Rude Boy Resort - DJ Schmolli  
 **Summary:** Boy, are you big enough?

**Links:** [Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/RBR.zip) (100 MB, DIVX, zipped) | [Stream](http://blip.tv/vids-by-cherry/iron-man-rude-boy-resort-6305346) (Blip) | [Stream](http://youtu.be/3f2nXIMejUQ) (YouTube) | [Original LJ Post](http://cherryice.livejournal.com/276351.html)

 

**Rude Boy Resort**  
 _Come on rude boy, boy_  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough 

_Cut my life into pieces_  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
This is my last resort 

_Tonight_  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe 

_Tonight_  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
We can get it on, yeah 

_Do you like it boy_  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah 

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me 

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me 

_Tonight_  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down 

_Buckle up_  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby 

_Do you like it boy_  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah 

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me 

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me 

_Cut my life into pieces_  
This is my last resort  
Cut my life into (into, into)  
Cut my life into pieces (pieces, pieces)  
This is my  
This is me  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
This is my last resort 

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it_  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me 

_Come on rude boy, boy_  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me 

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me 

_Love me_  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me 


End file.
